


The Flower in John's Hair

by Violino



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, POV Third Person, Rain, Romance, Sherlock in Love, a bit of comedy, teeth-rotting love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9890972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violino/pseuds/Violino
Summary: "If it wasn't for this truck, we wouldn't be stranded here and I wouldn't be able to do this." - Sherlock





	

"It's too dangerous. You should just stay here for the night." Mrs. Holmes caressed her youngest son's cheek. "I barely get to see you anymore and it would make your father and I very happy to have you here a little longer." She smiled at Sherlock. 

"We can't stay. Right, John?" Sherlock looked towards him and with his eyes pleaded for him to agree. 

John puckered his lips to one side and thought for a brief second before answering. "Eh, yeah. No, we can't stay. We have that thing with Greg tomorrow morning and the eh...the fitting for the suits." He felt guilty for lying. 

He loved Mrs. Holmes. She had showered him with love ever since they announced their engagement a month ago. She had been so thrilled that day that she spilled her tea on the dining table. 

"What a pity! It might rain and..." She saw Sherlock putting on his coat and scarf and realized it was pointless to make him do anything. "Fine. It's still light out so I'm sure it'll be fine but please be careful. Promise me that you'll come back soon."

Sherlock scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Mother-"

"Promise me, Sherlock." 

John gave him a look of disappointment and mouthed the words, "Be nice."

"Yes, mother. We promise." He kissed her forehead and let her hug him for a good while. Then off he went. 

Mrs. Holmes walked towards John and took ahold of his arms. "John, dear. Please be safe. I know I can trust you but promise me that you won't speed even if it's only light showers." She gave him a warm smile and then they shared a cozy hug. 

John replied just as sweetly, "I promise. And don't worry, we'll be here for the dinner party next month." He saw a small look of surprise across her face. "Ah, yes. Sorry. He figured it out earlier. You did leave the list of guests on the coffee table, though."

Mrs. Holmes took her hands to her hips and giggled. "Now all I ask is that you get him down here. He'll come up with any excuse just to get out of it. I'm planning this big feast and it'll be splendid. The whole family is coming down and they can't wait to meet you!" 

John knew the task wouldn't be easy but it was a promise he could keep. He'd find a way. Even if he had to tie him up and drag him here by his hair. "I promise."

"Wonderful!" She walked him to the door. "I look forward to having my son here again. Both of my sons." She hugged him again, this time squeezing him tightly. 

John returned the hug and after a long embrace, they parted. 

Sherlock was already in the truck, sitting in the passenger side. John took out the keys from his jean pocket and hopped in. 

It was a 1950 classic Chevy. It was cherry red with whitewashed tires. Sherlock had surprised him with it for his birthday only six months ago. It was John's other interest. 

It made a gurgling sound and after two attempts, the engine roared to life. 

"I told you that the more classic, as you say, the automobile, the more maintenance it would require." Sherlock stared out the window. 

John had both hands on the steering wheel and as he sped up on the lonely road, he replied, "I took it in last week for a tune up. It's fine." 

"It's already left you on the side of the road once." Sherlock teased. 

John shook his head and said, "It'll be fine." He glanced at Sherlock, who was removing his scarf.

They drove down a countryside road. There wasn't much to look at except for big lonely trees every now and then. The summer rain had made the hills on the side of the road a deep shade of green. 

They were only thirty minutes into their ride home when Sherlock shouted, "Stop the car!"

John put his foot on the breaks and slowly came to a halt. "What is it? What's wrong?" 

Sherlock looked straight ahead and said nothing. He simply opened his door and climbed out. 

There were no signs of any cars coming up behind them but John pulled over anyways. He parked a good distance into the field next to a tree and left the truck perpendicular to the road. 

He turned off the engine and left the keys hanging. As soon as he got out, he called out to Sherlock. "What's wrong?" Seeing that he wasn't about to stop and give him an answer, he followed him. 

Sherlock had walked further in and stopped at a patch of purple and yellow flowers. He bent down to pluck a couple. 

John looked on, wondering what he was doing. He could only see the back of him. He noticed Sherlock bending down and then standing up again with his chin tucked in, looking at his hands in front of him. He thought the worst so he hurried to him. 

"Sherlock? What are you doing?" He yelled out, placing his hand out forward to grab his shoulder. He turned him around expecting something terrible. 

In his hand, Sherlock already had a small bouquet arranged. He looked up at his fiancée and handed him the bunch.

John let out a sigh of relief and took the flowers from him. He looked up at him with loving eyes. Then looked down at the pretty flowers to admire their color and smell. He looked back up at him and smiled. "You've been very sweet lately. I'm not complaining but what's gotten into you?" 

Sherlock spoke as he removed a long stemmed yellow flower from the bouquet, "I'll tell you the same thing I told you yesterday when I came home with the milk you did not ask me to get." He pinched half of the stem with his fingers then wrapped it around John's right ear. "I am a man in love and I am figuring out different ways to show it." He smiled brightly at him, loving how delicate John's face appeared. 

John blushed at the thought of himself with a flower around his ear. He imagined he looked silly but he left it there. He stared into Sherlock's doe eyes and stepped in closer to kiss him softly. 

Their lips met with such familiarity. It lasted only a couple of seconds but it was smooth. It was enough to make them both feel weak at the knees. 

Sherlock and John held hands as they walked back to the truck. 

"What did you think I was doing?" Sherlock asked. 

John thought about the times before when he found Sherlock high as a kite. He was never quite able to catch him in the act. "Hmm. Nothing. Nothing." He squeezed his hand and simply smiled at him. 

John loved to feel Sherlock's long, slender fingers between his short, brawny ones. It always made him feel the same way he felt when they first held hands in the movie theatre almost two years ago: like an idiot in love.

Just as John was opening the door for Sherlock, the rain started coming down again. Sherlock adjusted his coat and sat down right away. He leaned over to the driver side to push the door open for John. 

It was all good timing for the rain started gushing down. The sky made a low rumbling sound and the rain got heavier by the minute. Soon after, the grey clouds above united and hid whatever light remained from the sun that was now creeping down behind the mountains. 

There were no cars or houses to be seen for miles all around. They looked out the windows and noticed fog floating in behind the hill tops near them. 

John turned the keys to start the truck and the same gurgling noise clanged from the engine. A sputtering sound came after. He turned the keys forward and tried again. The engine faltered and made a low spitting sound. It wouldn't start. 

Meanwhile, Sherlock was removing his coat. He placed it over the dashboard.

John looked down at the speedometer and waited for what was coming. He knew Sherlock had a smart ass comment brewing. 

However, instead of an "I told ya so" he heard Sherlock say in a sing song tone, "Well, well, well. I couldn't be more pleased. It's a good thing you're into buckets."

Sherlock shimmied in his seat, moving closer to John. 

John was puzzled and he asked sourly, "What?" 

"If it wasn't for this truck, we wouldn't be stranded here and I wouldn't be able to do this." He grabbed John's thick thigh and slowly massaged his leg down to his knee and back up again. 

John started grinning. He tilted his head towards Sherlock and bit his bottom lip. He knew this made Sherlock crazy. 

Sherlock took one look at him, focusing on his mouth. Then he leaned in to kiss him passionately. He moved his other hand up to cup John's cheek and steady his head as he pressed his body in closer. 

John turned so his abdomen could touch Sherlock's. He placed his hand on his shoulder and squeezed it firmly. 

Sherlock presented his wet tongue and John welcomed it into his mouth and to the back of his throat. 

Sherlock's hands slid down to John's chest and he playfully pinched his nipple. 

"Oi!" John cried out. It didn't really hurt him as much as shock him. He laughed it off and continued kissing his lover. 

Sherlock giggled in between kisses feeling spunky. 

John sucked on Sherlock's top lip while his hand crept over to his waist to unbutton his pants. Sherlock pulled apart from their kiss to unbutton his aubergine colored shirt. 

John tried to steady his breathing. He watched Sherlock's fingers as they worked their way from his throat to the bottom just above his belly button. Sherlock swung his shirt wide open, revealing his defined chest and abdomen. 

John couldn't resist the sight before him. His dick went from semi-solid to hard very quickly. He rubbed Sherlock's chest and slowly made his way down to his sides. Sherlock's body was in excellent shape so there were no love handles but when he sat down, you could see a little gut form around his belly. John returned the gesture from earlier and pinched it softly. 

They smiled at each other and started kissing again.

Sherlock swung one leg over John's waist and as he straightened up to straddle him, he bumped his head on the roof of the truck. 

"Ow!" He cried out. 

"Careful, careful." John swiftly brought his hands up to care for his injured head. "You ok?" He examined him as if he were searching for a flesh wound. He didn't find one. 

"Yes, I'm alright." Sherlock sat back down beside him. "I don't think this is going to work", he said as he massaged the top of his head. 

"Let me see", John said as he touched Sherlock's head. "Here, I got it." He began to run his fingers through his soft dark curls. He let out a small laugh and said, "Maybe it was too much. We've never done this."

It was a mixture of his slight headache and John's comment that annoyed Sherlock. "You're right. It was too much. Especially since you want to wait until our wedding night to have sex again."

John slouched on the seat. He looked down between his legs. His dick had shifted to one side and it's remarkable size had made the denim rise up. He never wore skinny jeans but the way he was right now made it seem as if he did. He could feel his erection aching underneath. 

He peeked over to get a look at Sherlock's crotch. He saw his pants stretched over his thighs. The pleats by his pockets were wrinkled. John looked right at the center and focused on the perfectly rounded bulge. He licked his lips at the thought of his long dick popping out. 

Sherlock started adjusting his shirt and said, "We're only half an hour away. I'll text my mother. I'm sure she'd be delighted to come get us. As soon as the rain dies down, they can-"

John didn't let him finish his sentence. He was already shoving his tongue in his mouth and positioning himself on Sherlock's lap. Even though he knew he was shorter, he was careful not to bump his head. 

"But John..."

"There are other ways, Sherlock."

John was quick to slip off his oxford blue flannel shirt and Sherlock assisted with the t shirt underneath. 

Their kiss was even more intense this time. The way John slipped his tongue in and out was making Sherlock impatient. John would lick the inside of his bottom lip and then suck on it. 

In between kisses, Sherlock whispered, "John...oh, John, please..."

"Yes?" John moved from his lips to his cheek and then down to his neck. He slid off his shirt, exposing his shoulders and then he kissed one side. His hands then made their way to Sherlock's waist. 

Sherlock finished taking off the rest of his shirt. He arched his back a little and titled his head to the side so John could have more of his neck to lick. He swung his arms over John's shoulders and closed his eyes. 

He gasped as John bit his neck. 

"Say it." Sherlock begged. 

"Say what?" John undid Sherlock's pants. He loved that he never wore a belt because it made it much easier when things were heated. 

Sherlock pulled back a bit and said, "You know what." He looked at John waiting for him to make eye contact. Their eyes met and he asked ever so softly, "Please?"

John grinned because he knew exactly what he wanted. He gave Sherlock a quick kiss on the lips and then his cheeks, first the left and then the right. He got near his ear and licked below the earlobe. Sherlock could feel the heat from his mouth. Then John spoke, "My posh boy." 

This sent chills down Sherlock's neck and down his back. John placed his hand inside Sherlock's underwear, took ahold of his hard dick, and sprung it out. He repeated it again as he did. "Mmm, my posh boy."

Sherlock looked down to see John's pants and he unbuttoned them. John was so hard that he barely had to do anything to bring the zipper down. Sherlock pulled his pants and underwear down below his ass. John twisted his body a little and somehow managed to bring his jeans down lower towards his ankles. Then he helped Sherlock pull his pants down below his knees. 

They started kissing again. They both closed their eyes and as if they could read each other's thoughts, Sherlock grasped John's cock and John grabbed his. 

Sherlock started stroking him. He could feel John's strong, thick cock beneath his lengthy fingers. 

John gave him a couple of strokes and then focused on the head. He used two fingers to circle the top. He felt precum and rubbed it all over. He used his thumb to brush the frenulum. 

This increased Sherlock's excitement. His moans got louder. "Oh, John." He started thrusting his pelvis up and down a little, making John do the same. 

Sherlock increased the motion of his hand, making John curve inward. To keep him from shifting too much, Sherlock rested his free hand on John's waist and embedded his fingers around him. He could feel John's eagerness. 

John let out an almost painful moan, "Oh, baby! Mmm..."

Sherlock stared at John and waited for him to look back. John glanced at him and then looked down to admire their hard work. As soon as he caught sight of it, he gasped. 

"John, baby, look at me. Keep your eyes fixed on me." Sherlock begged him. 

John looked up at him. There they were, synchronizing their breathing and movements. They gazed into each other's eyes and smiled. 

Sherlock's mouth opened a little wider. Just as he began yelling out his lover's name, he felt a rush go through his whole body and then he came. John felt the warmth of it on his hand and a little on one of his thighs. He followed right away, spilling all over Sherlock's stomach. 

Using their juices, they gave each other a few more strokes. 

John's whole body got weak and he collapsed on top of Sherlock. They were quiet for a moment. The only sounds came from their heavy breathing and the light rain hitting the truck. 

They kissed again. 

John said, "I love you", and continued giving him soft kisses. 

"I love you, more", Sherlock breathed. 

John felt him smile against his lips and he gave him one as well. 

They were happy. Even if the truck never started again and for whatever reason they had to walk home the rest of the way, it wouldn't matter. There was nothing that could take away their bliss. 

John grabbed his undershirt and began to clean up both of them. 

Sherlock kept tiny packets of baby wipes in the glove compartment and now he could add another reason as to why to the list. 

The rain wasn't as harsh anymore but the occasional bursts of showers occurred. 

After a while, they started to feel the evening's cool air and so they got dressed soon after. 

John settled in by the driver's side. Sherlock stayed in the middle to cuddle up against him. He rested his head on John's shoulder. 

"Hey, I thought you only wanted me to call you that when I bend you over?" 

"Mm, yes, that's true. But then again we had never done it in a vehicle. Besides, you said it differently this time. It was...less aggressive." Sherlock winked at him. 

"It may be the first but it certainly won't be the last." John giggled.

John tried to turn the engine on once again but failed. "So now what? Should we call your parents?"

"Already texted them. My father is on his way. We're about half an hour away although he does tend to drive way below the speed limit so I say we have another forty, maybe forty-five minutes, depending on which car he brings.

John nodded, accepting the facts. 

Sherlock took John's face in his hands and turned his head to face him. 

"What is it?" John asked curiously. 

Sherlock brushed his ear and removed the flower he had placed there earlier. He smirked as he spun it between his fingers. 

"I had it on all along?" John chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> Exactly forty-two minutes later, Mr. Holmes arrived. 
> 
> Despite his wife's disapproval, he drove his 1960 black MGA Roadster. She had reminded him that it was a two-person car but he was already out the door when she said that. 
> 
> He pulled up to the truck and parked on the opposite side of the tree. 
> 
> He walked over to them and just as he was about to knock on the window, he noticed they had fallen asleep together. 
> 
> He smiled and hesitated for a brief moment. Then he banged on the window as hard as he could and yelled out, "Wake up!"


End file.
